Why Are The Akatsuki Kittens!
by Pirate's-Territory
Summary: Screeching and chaos can sum up the girls of the Cachinnation Station, but when their world gets turned upside down with an unexpected visit from the Akastuki-and heck, this goes both ways-their plan can finally be put into action. What plan? To travel the world and get rid of their responsibilities while doing so, however what organization is following their hysterical trail? OCs.
1. Prologue

**This is like, the fourth time I've ever reposted this story, however, it was my first OC one, and yes, it has the utterly generic and over-used plot of the Akatsuki turning into...**

**Kittens!**

**This has also been revised over many times, and older readers of this story, who've found it again, mind you, will notice that this is wayyyyy different, with also different people... So, uh, some you might recognise - however they have different names because yes, I was a prick last time and did author-inserts...**

**Not good.**

**Ew.**

**And I also assure you readers that ALL reviews would be appreciated, and some constructive criticism would most definitely looked over. However I might not follow some of it because, I uh, just like my writing style.**

**Oh well, everything can be improved, because nothing is truly a masterpiece!**

**Sorry for the long author's note, but yeah, I have a bit more to mention.**

**This story may be wholely fiction, but I've done my research with google maps and stuff, just a teeny bit, but yeah, a tad more realistic despite the impossible odds of literally everything in this story being reality.**

**So uh, enjoy? c:**

_Wh__y__ Are The Akatsuki Kittens!?- The Prolo__g__ue_

A regular day in the Akatsuki consisted of Pein 'chatting' with Konan is his office, Kakuzu and Hidan sharing their thoughts about money and religious views, Deidara either trying to murder Tobi, or arguing with his Danna about the correct concept of 'True Art'. Kisame and Itachi playing pool or some other generic bar game, and Zetsu reading and debating with his dark side about his current novel.

Alas, life was, well, content this fine day...

That _was_ until Orochimaru broke the wall with his big-ass snake, his manwhore beside him. Orochimaru grinned his sly grin, quickly throwing a poison-tipped senbon at each of the nin. Pein and Konan rushed in just to get hit in the shoulders with the sharp edge of his needles, before falling to the ground still in their slightly, ehem... _Ravished_ state.

Hidan grit his teeth, cussing out the yellow-eyed Sannin, making him frown. "Fuck you! You... perverted snake-fuck... er..." He soon lost consciousness, as did the other Akatsuki. Orochimaru could finally do away with them and regain his old lab, but oh _no_.

That just wouldn't do.

His grin returned. Flaming hate coursed through his veins at the rogue bunch of ninja. He was going to make their lives an absolute living hell...

_By turning them into weak, helpless kittens!_ The smile on his face faded, a deep frown now set. He absolutely despised kittens. So furry, so darned cute, so... so... He just hated them.

But in fact, Tobi _did_ always wanna be a kitten. A very wuvvable at that.

"My manbitch," Orochimaru hissed. You could faintly hear Kabuto whisper, "Man-WHORE, damnit!"

"Inject them with the Kittoxen, and... See them _poof!_" The Sannin declared with unkempt excitement, waving his hands like a small child on Christmas day.

Aww, if only he wasn't an evil pedophile snake man... Then he'd be kind of... Wait, no chance. Ew dude.

And so his manbitc- WHORE. My apologies, man-_WHORE_, injected each of them twice with the same liquid, in each arm. They started to shake slightly, sweat started to form on their heads until finally- POOOOOOFFFFFF!

They disappeared?

For good?

Naw.

Pein was the first of the Akatsuki to stand up, the fuzziness from the poison still lingering.

He felt... _strange,_ though. Granted, he had just been knocked out for however many hours, but it felt like all of his limbs were on the flo- oh.

They are.

And they're fuzzy with ginger fur.

_'Holy six paths... I'm... fluffy?!'_ He thought, shock clearly portrayed on his small, yet very fuzzy face. And also, however dark it was, he could see... near _perfectly._

He looked around the 'room', wondering what exactly Orochimaru had attempted this time. The ginger animal walked to the closest being to him, which happened to be a silver-furred Jashinist.

"Wake up- _Leader commands you!"_ Pein mewed loudly in his comrade's ear. The other kitten woke up, startled half to death. "WHAT THE FUCK LEADER-SA-" Hidan cut his sentence short, lifting up a paw with a mix of fear and confusion on his face. "Why the fuck am I fuzzy?" He questioned, going onto another, "And why are we all cats?"

And suddenly, the 'room' started to shake wildly. An elevator force affected the unsuspecting felines- going up!

The darkness opened up to reveal a bright light, and the newly-awakened kittens flinched a tad at the head-poundingly high-pitch squeal that had broken through into the 'room', "AWWWWWWWW!" Her voice now flew into a tone laced with apparent age, "YOU'LL ALL BE SUUUUUUUCH A LOOOOOVELY PRESENT FOR MY GRANDAUGHTER! COME KITTENS, I'LL TAKE YOU TO YOUR NEW HOOOOOOOOME!" A woman boomed excitedly, smiling a childish grin.

_'A woman, no older than thirty, I think. Brunette, lots of make-up, beauty spot. Brown walls, a kind of cardboard-like material?'_ Pein was recording the woman's looks and surroundings in his cute kitty head, for evidence later, he thinks.

The 'room' shakes, and then whoever had still surprisingly managed to stay asleep, awoke, groggily finding their four feet.

It was obvious that thanks to the new additions and lack of limbs, on the way to wherever it is that they're actually going, things got a bit... hectic...

Hidan and Deidara were clawing at eachother for God knows what- Sasori was in his emo-corner, his sanity draining after being told he was a young cat- Tobi was mewing and dancing around to his song, which was ironically Lollipop Lollipop O Lolli Lolli Lolli Lollipop- Kakuzu was frantically trying to find a way out of the box, scurrying from one side to the next- Kisame was moaning loudly about Itachi teasing him; Itachi was calling him a catfish. And Zetsu was straining to become one with the cardboard.

To put it in short: it looked like no-mans land, soldier.

However, Konan and Pein?

They were watching the spectacle, wide-eyed.

But after about two more minutes, Pein just had to put his paw down. "HIDAN! DEIDARA! STOP CLAWING! KISAME! SHUT UP! TOBI! STOP DANCING! KAKUZU! ZETSU! WE'RE IN A BOX, DO YOU GET IT? SASORI! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE CATS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE EMO ABOUT IT! KONAN! When will you be in heat?"

Konan gave him a pimpslap.

"Ow."

The 'room' stopped moving and the feminine voice was heard once again.

"OH MY LOOOOOOOOVELY! I HAVE A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOOOOOOUUUUUU!"

**-Lyra's POV-**

A voice echoed through the empty halls, disrupting the faint sounds of chattering maids and our little pup.

And to be honest, I almost bloody shat myself.

'_Oh fuckin' tits! She weren't supposed to be back this Jashin-damned early!'_I n my haste I threw off my hoodie, top, and jeans, changing to a rather stuffy and horrid dress. "Guys, hide!" My friends scrambled off at my demand, going to hide in the large closet a few steps away.

Am I going into this too quick? I think I am, so I might set us back a bit...

Yeah, I'm deffo gonna set us back a bit.

~FlashBack~

"GOOOOOOODBYYYYYEEE MY LOVELY! I SHALL RETURN WITH YOUR PRESENT LAAAAAATER OOOOOOOON!" My constantly happy Grandma shouted, he brown locks basically jumping off her fuckin' shoulders.

Might as well mention that dude, even though she was like, sixty-two, and didn't look a day over thirty-five, she had the mental state of a bloody seven year old.

Nooooooooo offence to bloody seven year olds, 'kay?

I waited for the slam of the doors to come, and as soon as it did, a sigh of contentment escaped my lips. Now that I have the whole mansion to myse-

Um.

A loud bang _rudely_ interrupted my momentary happiness. I jogged to the source of the sound, which happened to be my room...

Shitting.

Brilliant.

I took a deep breath, readying myself before crouching in, also retrieving my limited-edish steel kunai just in case I might have to cut a bitch.

A creak was heard to the right- where my walk-in closet was located. I ninja'd my ass over there, like Sasuke but much cooler. (But you can_not_ get any sassier than that hoe.)

Yeah, I watch Naruto? It's one of the best things _ever._

Leaning against the wall next to the door, I calmed my racing heartbeat, assuring myself that I can definitely do this,_'Dude, I train with my mates every bloody Saturday, I can stop a _burglar_ Jashin-damnit!'_My grip on the kunai became tighter. Well, we do train, but it's kinda haphazard since we don't have a person to lead properly. I mean, I'm kinda the leader, but uh, as we say, 'Our Sensei is all of us. We do what we want.'

I bit my lip, slamming the door open and pinning down the closest figure in sight. I realized three things that moment.

That one: there was actually fuckin' loads of people in here. Two: I shouldn't be worried since I knew the people. And finally three: that the person under me, kunai pressed to their neck, was Alexa.

Okay, maybe I _should_ be worried.

"Dude! CALM THEYSELF AND PUT DOWN THE JASHIN-DAMNED WEAPON, YEAH!?" The black-haired teen shrieked, "HOLY CRAPPLE MY APPLES! Soz bro." I laughed, and I think our immature act sent the others into acts of giggles. I got off Alexa, still laughing quite a bit at the misunderstanding as the other dragged their asses into my room and onto the large canopy bed. Well, I flopped onto there.

I heard a 'che' from next to me, "Jeez, dude. Just 'cause you're our leader thing doesn'y mean you can use the rest of us as Waldoes!" Scarlet commented, making the six of us go for another laugh. And as I laugh my ass off whilst punching Scar lightly on the arm, I shall explain the term 'Waldoes' to make life easier.

Waldoes are our practice dummies at the graveyard...

Um. Woah that sounded kinda morbid.

Think I might explain stuff just so it's easier.

I'm nearly seventeen and an expert with a small range of certain weapons. I have a tendency to stash whatever I have that's not allowed in the household, or by the bloody law otherwise, underneath the floorboards in this little cave-y thing... Will explain later.

Anyway, as for looks... Uh, russet brown hair- kinda wavy and curls up at the tips –that travels down to my bum, and with a good old side fringe on the right. Chocolate brown eyes, with thick, long eyelashes. (People accuse me of wearing mascara often... Ew man.) And I have tattoos. Jashin's symbol on the back of my left hand, a barb-wire bracelet on the right wrist, too. And on the right, a black tribal dragon leading from the end of my thumb to the top of my shoulder. I love them way too much. Fuckin' adore tattoos man. However, since my family believes in good ol' timey punishment, you can say I've also got a few other permanent marks from getting those.

Alexa is the oldest at seventeen, and she likes to use her fists for everything, so that makes her the best tutor if you wanna know where to punch a bitch. Makes her the best person to get quality knuckledusters from, too. Al has hot pink eyes, but don't worry, without the contacts it's just a regular blacky-brown. She prefers her hair in a high ponytail most days, but her hair comes to her waist when it's down. And speaking of hair, hers is raven, with hot pink tips, with bangs over the left side of her face. She got a few tatts as well: a red dragon- way more detailed than mine, granted it was tribal –that starts buy wrapping its tail around her wrist and ending at her elbow, left arm. And she also has Jashin's symbol on her upper left boob... Heh.

Plus, yeah, Alexa may be quiet around new people, however with peeps she's comfortable with, she's one hyper little biatch, swear down.

Delia? Sixteen, and likes to kick, so basically the best in that kind of fighting. Delia's hair is short, but kind of big and fluffy, thick and puffy, with a full fringe that comes over her eyes. She loves to wear beanies to calm down her zaffre blue locks, and has a big collection, which I always like to help with. Rule is, if any of us takes down a thug and he has a beanie, we wash it and give it to her.

Well, when you can actually see her eyes, they're a mix a kind of bluish green. She loves to smile a lot, showing off her weirdly sharp canines, because she's actually the most hyper- yet trigger happy –chick in this group, which is cool with us. We love the little bugger. (I say 'little' literally, she's smaller than me, which is a feat.) Del also came up with our group's, er, name? She calls us of us the 'Cachinnation Stationists'... It was kind of a weird name, but once we found out 'cachinnation' meant really loud and hysterical laughter, we got into it.

Onto Tiana, or rather, Teo. She loves cows, yeah? Anyway, she's awesome with strategies, and does most of the work with planning out attacks and schedules, because this area's actually kinda rough. (And um, not because we're too lazy to do it ourselves, 'kay?!) Anyway, Cowgirl's eye are a myrtle green, with blue flecks dotted around in them. Makes 'em sparkle, man. Her hair is a lot like Alexa's, as it's a raven colour, however her tips are always dyed a striking electric blue. Teo's got a thick full fringe, with two strands framing her face, her face which has cute little freckles on!

But anyway, she's a massive animal lover, and also cares about the environment- not enough to go all campaign-like, but does daily little acts because she does care. She's also a vlogger with one of her best mates, Tamsin, and do their videos weekly. Most of the time all of us join in, and she's really popular, despite being only a little past sixteen years old.

Okay.

Now, the last two we've only known for a year, and lately, I'm having my suspicions about them.

They've been fuckin' up our schedules, not training, asking me for more money than I usually give out... It's really been pissing me off, and Alexa's been moaning me about it too. I might as well introduce them, but... but fuck, they're pissing me off way too much lately, and they're not giving two shits.

They've also been running off in the middle of fights, which is the ultimate fuckswitch for me...

Moving on.

Scarlet. Ultimate bearer of sneakiness. She's been giving the others tips on how to be deceitful and undetected, despite her loud ass mouth. This piece of sass is a few days younger than me, and for that, she gets proper pissed off about when I tease her. She has curly, carmine red hair that reaches mid back, and although she has a side fringe, she always clips it back. Her light brown eyes carry a permanent glint of mischief, and she's always up for a fight, like me, I guess... Although I don't really deceive people to get what I want. (I kick their ass if they have something I want... But twisting their mental state is worse, okay!)

Alright, last one of our group of six is Nina, the alledged 'Master of the Mind-fuck'. She will get into your head, fill it with her contradictions, and fuck you up to hell and back until all you can see is the red haze of rage. I mean, yeah, it's an advantage on enemies because all she'll do is argue with them and then we can kick their ass when they're flustered to heck, but swear down, when the little ball of rage is focused on you, it's annoying as hell. Citrine blonde hair that travels down to her chest, and ocean blue eyes describe the chick that is Nina, the Master of the Mind-fuck.

We all have reasons for being here, most being that nobody else really understands how we work, how we act, why we do the things we do and say the things we say. Getting sappy, but that's what brought us together, because we never really truly understood why people didn't like us. So uh, that's what caused us to be like this, I guess?

A bunch of thugs, who love eachother so much and train at a bloody _graveyard_ of all places.

Freaks, huh?

So after that explanation, I hear my Nan shout, "OH MY LOOOOOOOOVELY! I HAVE A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOOOOOOUUUUUU!"

And you wanna know one of the shittiest things about being in a family like this? If your friends aren't 'blessed' with being as rich and noble as we were, then they're 'peasants and don't deserve to come into our house'.

Consequences to actually letting 'peasants' come into the house?

You get punished for it.

So that brings to me to the staircase, slowly walking down and clearing my throat in this itchy, wooly dressing-gown thing.

She was carrying a cardboard box, and a giddy expression was plastered over her face. I needed to put my posh voice on to speak with her, raising mine an octave and speaking 'quite grand', "Why, dear Grandmother, what have I here? Is it rude to take a peep inside? Afterall, this is a surprising Christmas gift." I laughed snobbily.

Ew man.

"WHY OF COURSE MY LOOOOOOOOVELY!" She boomed, handing me the box, "Thank you very much, I shall treasure the contents! May I be excused, Grandmother?" The politeness in me wondered. Thank Jashin this shit comes naturally.

"Why, yes dear!" The brunette calmed her voice down and gives me a smile...

It's faked though, I can tell. 'Cause, I mean, I've got to be an expert at that by now, haven't I?

"Thank you, I shall be going now. Goodbye!" I bowed, truning on my heel and walking up the staircase again. As soon as I turn the coner I break out into a sprint, wriggling out of my dress and to anybody else I might have looked like I was having a seizure.

By time I reach my door I'm in my bra and pants, and the bed, filled with hoodies, jeans, loose t-shirts... It's a haven that I practically fangirl to on sight.

As soon as I'm changed, I go to the closet, kicking open the door and screaming, "THIS IS THE FBI, FREEZE MUDDAFUCKAZZ!"

They stare. I stare.

I giggle at their absolutely stupified faces. They break out into fits of laughter because I don't really know to be honest.

Giggles still falling from my lips, I go back, grabbing the box and shaking it really gently, fearing it'll be an antique of some sort.

However, to my surprise, I hear mews.

"Holy shit- holy shit- HOLY SHIT!" I started to hyperventilate at the sight when I opened the box, urging the others to crowd around and see the animals prowling inside.

Oh.

My.

Jashin.

They may be adorable, but they're, um...

_Unique._

The first kitten I spot is a ginger, which has grey eyes and a piercing through each ear. I find that really really cruel, but they were clean, and it seemed like he didn't mind. Anothers coat is a gleaming silver, and the eyes are a dark violet, while another cat has stitches crisscrossing through the fur and making it patchy, emerald green eyes with red at the edges staring up at me. A kitten with a daisy tucked through a white collar is an egyptian blue colour, amber eyes travelling over the other kitties.

I see more cuties in the box, which comes to ten in all.

A different ones fur is a deep crimson, with uninterested brown eyes trained on the corner of the box. A cat which seems like its fur has been dyed half black, half white, with the split being in the middle has sprouts of green atop its head, and yellow eyes. Another ginger has a black splodge on the left side of his face, with that eye being closed and the other red eye open. A blonde kitten had overgrown fuzz also covering the left side of its face, the exposed eye a sky blue. There's also a raven coloured kitten whose eyes are that same shade of red as the gingers. Whilst the last kitten was a powder blue furred animal, with three black whiskers on each side of his face that made it look like it had gills, and not to mention he also had the most sharpest teeth of the other nine.

What the _shit_ did their former owner even _do_ to them..?

Scarlet let out a disgusted noise, eyeing the cats with distaste, "Babe, we need to wash them. Can we have a bath? We're all gonna fit in anyway, your bath's the size of a goddamn pool..." She bit out, rolling her eyes.

I scarcely resisted the urge to punch her, and instead went to bite my lip as I muttered out a strained 'yes'.

Jane squealed, grabbing the pierced kitten and beginning to stroke behind the ears, making it purr.

The box was handed over to Teo, and she started to stroke them as I told the cats to wait.

I'm not even joking when I say the splodge cat nodded.

The floorboards creaked more as I reached the end of the closet, kneeling down to pull the boards and retrieve some bikinis that would cause my Nan to cry in shame.

Which means I pulled out any old fuckin' bikini, since literally _any old fuckin' bikini_ would do the trick.

We got changed, with the kittens actually turning away like decent beings (Although the light blue and silver kitties kept looking.), then hiding all the traces of the banned garments, patting the boards with my feet to adjust and test them. And once content with that, I turned on my heel, facing the cats again.

"Kitties, we have to be quick and stealthy, 'kay? We need to be as sneaky as goddamn ninja! Ya hear?" All of the cats stopped what they were doing to give me a blank stare.

Woah my Jashin, they looked terrified.

Wait what am I even saying? I shook my head, and walked to the door, prepping both the cats and people. I started the countdown.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Run!"

The door was pulled open by an impatient Nina, and then the sprinting started. We had to be quick, 'cause if Nan, or one of the snarky maids, saw us, then we'd get done for wearing these.

A few more turns and there- the bathroom door, but shadows and elegantly dickish voices were coming down the hall. I reached the doorknob, twisting it and flinging the door open as wide as possible, flattening myself against the wood in order to let as many people get through as possible.

Nina, yet again, got the door before me. Literally almost snapping me as she reached her arm over while I was still against the wood, and clutching the doorknob as she pulled which dragged me.

My toes scraped against fluff to eventually wood, giving me the most intense burn I've ever, _ever _had.

I meeped in pain.

The kittens looked exhausted, my toes have generated the heat of the sun, Nina is fucking smirking and I know it, Scarlet's prolly grinning too, and the bath's... Already running. That's good.

When the bubbles came to about chest height, I told Jane to stop the taps, and I sunk into the water, sighing in contentment as everybody else got in.

The red kitten caught my attention. Adorable brown eyes looking straight into my own... Aw... I picked it up, the fur wild and super soft to the touch. The groove of the bath fit my back perfectly, making me snuggle into it more as I placed the cat onto my la-

Oh my sweet fucking Jegus I am gonna screech.

I could not even _comprehend_ what was going on right now, an inhuman noise coming out of my mouth at the sight that appeared from a puff of goddamn smoke.

Sasori.

Fucking Sasori no Danna was-

_Was fucking naked and straddling me oh my fuck I am freaking out send help._

At my internal incomprehension of the situation and the new addition to the room, I really couldn't cope with the fact that after the other kittens jumped in more fucking Akatsuki poofed into immediate existence and holy shit I can't breathe.

I looked up because fuck you I was not looking down I was looking to the side okay anyway- looked up to see Sasori blushing intensely, the red of his hair being imitated on his really cute face still can't breath fuck.

My heart rate was probably reaching impossible stats right now, due to the fact that my face was also red as Satan's buttcheeks from the amount of hot bodds in my vision and Zetsu's line actually did carry all the way down his torso Jashin _damn._

The weight was quickly lifted from me as he scrambled off, awkwardly sitting next to me now, and before most people let out a shriek at the current situation a yell was heard from down the hall, making us fall into silence as loud heels clicking against a wooden floor was resonating near the… the door.

Wow an unintentional rhyme, what amazing fuckin' timing Lyra.

Sarcasm aside- my heart stopped in my chest; the poor door probably felt like it was being burnt from all the glares and stares it was receiving… The doorknob rattled, and my Nan emerged.

I think a universal constant in that moment was the sudden outburst of-

"Holy fucking shit."

_Wh__y__ Are The Akatsuki Kittens!?- The Prolo__g__ue_

**Enjoy this shit and review, hope you guys enjoyed Easter and stuff, getting' dem chocolates eggs dude.**

**Dem chocolate eggs.**

**And holy hell this ended with double the amount of freaking words it had when I first wrote this thing in 2011.**

**Boop-a-doop, stay well until the next chapter, my dear readers! :D**


	2. oh my god

Guess who's re-writing Why Are The Akatsuki Kittens again?

Oh my god, it's just- _so baaaaad._

I need to do a load more work with it, so i'm planning on finishing the re-edited prologue and replacing it _again,_ aha, and then posting the actual first chapter up!

So please wait for me oh god

alsO JESUS DUCKING CHRIST I'M REDUCING THE AMOUNT OF OCS AND CHARACTERS IN THE STORY _BECAUSE I CANNOT KEEP UP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

But dear god yeah expect a better written story oh dear

this is like my seventh time re-writing this

i'm gonna die before this fic is over

i s2g guys

**-Peeti xx**

**(ps, also because i'm a horrible person and haven't updated WATAK in like, forever, i'll give you guys what i've wrote so far!)**

It seemed like a regular day in the Akatsuki life was quite mundane, if there wasn't a mission going on, that is. However, in the slum-like town of Amegakure, the village hidden by the constant rainstorms, and occasional thunder, today was another day going by in their slightly twisted definition of "peace".

The leader of the villainous organization, Pein, was having a "chat" with his closest and most trusted member, Konan, in his office, and the other recruits of the Akatsuki were busy with whatever they were doing. Namely, Itachi and Kisame busy with a game of pool, as Zetsu's personalities debated about their current novel, with the constant background noise of Deidara and Sasori's endless banter about the concept of "true art". It was always there. However, what the most surprising thing happening today is that Kakuzu hadn't removed any limbs from Hidan yet, due to the silver-haired man's lack of enthusiasm today, and their mutual tiredness.

Tobi was also not present, so it was assumed by his fellow teammates that he was goofing off in town.

Yeah, quite a mundane day in the life of the Akatsuki.

This _was_ the case until Orochimaru had broken one of the building's walls with his rather humongous snake, anyway. His spectacled assistant, Kabuto, ever by his side as the duo aimed their senbon, before throwing the needle-like weapons at each of the Akatsuki, successfully piercing through their thick robes with the precision of a sharpshooter.

The Jashinist and his veteran partner who had walked into the lounge at this moment were hit with another round of senbon a few seconds later, momentarily standing there in shock before becoming limp, then finally toppling over onto the slightly fuzzy carpet with a muffled thud. The other Akatsuki were already twitching on whatever surfaces they fell onto.

Hidan had grit his teeth, grinding out a strained curse to the slit-eyed Sannin, causing him to frown deeply, before bearing a proud grin that split ear to ear. Orochimaru hopped off of his scaled platform, Kabuto soon following, as he examined the violently twitching assassins


End file.
